


A Refreshing Swim

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry is taking a swim in the pond at the Burrow with his faithful dog Oscar when Ginny comes along and makes his day brighter.





	A Refreshing Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Total little fluffy fic. It was a random idea that I had to write! Yay. Not Epilogue compliant.

* * *

To Harry Potter, the Burrow was the epitome of family life. There was always something happening, some sort of commotion, and everyone seemed to love each other very much. The fact that they had added him into such a circle with no effort on his part baffled him.

No matter how hard he’d tried as a child, he’d never earned the love of his real family. All he had to do with the Weasleys was be there and they claimed him as one of their own. It was wonderful and startling at the same time.

Even now, when he was twenty-five years old, it amazed him. They loved him so much that they even let him bring his dopey dog, Oscar, with him on a weekend visit. Mrs. Weasley had pinched her face, not being a fan of dogs, but hadn’t told Harry no when he had asked if Oscar could come along for the family get-together.

Once a year, the Weasley came to the Burrow for a long weekend. No matter where they were or what they were doing, they made time. Harry was a day early and enjoying a swim in the pond on the grounds at the Burrow with Oscar, who seemed to find water lilies truly fascinating. Oscar, a mix of lab and God-knew-what, was a gentle giant. He was huge, effectively scaring small children, but had the heart of a puppy. His big brown eyes showed adoration for everything and anything and ever since Ron and Hermione had married four years previously, he was Harry’s best friend. 

His fur was brown and white, all messed up together, and he had big floppy ears with a large mouth that could chew through Harry’s shoes in record time. He was rather fond of the trainers, for the most part.

Harry streaked through the water and grabbed Oscar about the middle and rolled him under the water. Oscar went willingly until he was back in the air and then wriggled around to lick Harry’s face.

“Oscar!” a soft, female voice called from the bank of the pond.

Oscar gave a bark of delight and kicked Harry aside to race to the open arms of Ginny. Harry smiled and made sure the cloudy water of the pond hid his lower half. Oscar got out of the water, shook off the excess water, and pounded over to where Ginny stood, wearing a pretty pink sundress and no shoes. Her flaming hair shone in the sunlight like a beacon and her smile was bright. Ginny held out her hand to reveal a large dog biscuit. Oscar slid to a halt on his rear-end and lifted a paw hopefully. Harry smirked and slid further below the surface.

“You still, to this day, are the only one he’ll do that for,” Harry said politely, slicking his hair back off his face. It was always just polite between Harry and Ginny now. 

“I know,” she said cheerfully, giving Oscar the biscuit. He chomped noisily and then shamelessly rolled over to expose his belly. Ginny laughed and squatted down to give him a scratch. 

“I don’t suppose you’ll teach me?” Harry asked. “He’s hopelessly untrained.”

“Just show food and he’ll do whatever you want,” she replied, then looked up and gave Harry a mischievous look. “He is a man, after all.”

“I should resent that,” he said. “But I can’t argue truth.”

Her bubbly laughter made him smile, but it was one of self-mockery more than humor. He was mad, really. Utterly mad to still have a crush on the girl that couldn’t be his.

He couldn’t really blame her when he came back from a year of Horcrux-hunting and found that she had gone to someone else. He still couldn’t look at Dean Thomas without wanting to punch him. She’s been with his former dormmate for six years, now. At first, he’d thought it would be a fling and that she’d come back to him, but it hadn’t turned out that way.

He’d stopped asking Ron about it two years ago when Ron finally glared at him and had said, “Ask her yourself, you git! I’m not the bloody intermediary!”

Harry didn’t date. He didn’t want to. As far as he was concerned, his one chance at love was gone. He had Oscar, and that was quite enough for him. Oscar loved him unconditionally. There were no arguments about old socks on the floor, the toilet seat left up, or the dishes not being done. It was just fine.

“So, where’s Dean?,” Harry asked nonchalantly. “Back at the house?”

Ginny rubbed Oscar’s ears and gave Harry a queer look. “No, he isn’t.”

“Did he not come this time?” 

“No,” she said slowly. “We broke up months ago. I’m not quite sure where he is.”

Harry’s heart started to pound uncomfortably hard in his chest. He tried not to look hopeful, happy, or any other positive emotion that would hurt Ginny. Surely she was hurting from a split after such a long time?

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he said, trying to look duly saddened, when really his stomach was flipping in glee.

“I’m not,” she said shortly with a snort. “He led me on for years, while seeing someone behind my back.”

“Who the hell could cheat on _you_?” he demanded before thinking better of it. She gave him another odd look and shrugged.

“I’m not his type,” she said quietly.

“I find that hard to believe,” Harry muttered.

“He was seeing Seamus, Harry,” she said with a smile. “So, no, I wasn’t his type.”

Harry stared at her for a long moment, lost for words. Dean and Seamus? Seriously?

“How’s the water?” she asked suddenly, snapping Harry out of his strange mental pictures.

“Oh, er, fine,” he replied lamely. “I was in the mood for a swim, and Oscar seemed enthusiastic about the idea. You should come in.”

“I would, but I don’t have a suit.”

“Neither do I,” Harry replied with a grin, “which is why I didn’t join Oscar in meeting you.”

She looked at him blankly for a moment before blushing furiously and looking at the ground, then a few feet above his head, as though unsure of where to look.

“Well, ha.” She was cute when she looked flustered. 

“Come play with me, Gin,” Harry said in what he hoped for a winning tone.

“Harry Potter,” she said sternly, though the look was marred by the grin on her face. “Are you flirting with me?”

“I might be,” he replied, stepping closer, bringing the water level to his hips. “Is it working?”

She stared at his stomach for a moment before firmly looking into his eyes. “It might be.”

“Come on,” he pleaded. “The water’s great. I promise not to look.”

Oscar took that moment to gently take hold of her dress in his teeth and tug her nearer the water’s edge. “See?” Harry said, pointing to his dog. “Oscar wants you to come in. You’re not going to disappoint him, are you?”

“Oh for goodness’ sake,” she huffed. “Fine. But no looking.”

Harry grinned and made a show of turning his back. When he heard the rustling of fabric behind him, he had a change of heart. Silently he turned back to her and caught her just as she was tugging the straps down. She caught them quickly and gasped.

“Harry!”

“I changed my mind,” he said, treading backwards into the water. “I am going to watch.”

She huffed and held onto her dress for a moment, looking at him with her milk chocolate eyes, and then smiled. Just as she lowered the straps, there was a shout from behind her.

“Aunt Ginny!” 

“There are no Gods,” Harry muttered, letting his head fall back. Ron and Hermione’s son, Jacob, barreled out from the hedges and launched himself at Ginny. She caught him deftly and kissed his face.

“My! How you’ve grown!” she exclaimed. “I can hardly pick you up anymore!”

“Gramma said to come to the house and eat lunch,” he said happily. He then lowered his voice to a stage whisper. “She said that if I told you and got you back, that I get chocolate pudding!”

“I see,” Ginny said seriously, causing Harry to smile again. “Well, I’m not one to deny you anything. We’ll be right there. Let Gramma know, okay?”

He nodded and she set him down. Jacob sent Harry a cheerful wave before whistling for Oscar. The two bounded to the house side-by-side, Jacob giggling and Oscar barking loudly.

“Mum won’t like all the noise,” Ginny said sagely.

“I know,” Harry replied, heading back to the bank of the pond. “But I’ll just flash my charming smile and she’ll be fine.”

“You’re terrible!” she said with a laugh. He walked out of the pond and her eyes widened before she turned her back sharply. He held in his chuckles, barely, and dressed quickly.

“I’m decent,” he said once he was covered.

“That’s debatable,” Ginny replied, turning back to him. Her face became suddenly serious as she peered at him. “I was wondering…did you ever…I mean…”

She faltered and looked around wildly, as though hoping for an inspiration. Harry walked up to her and held out his hand. She stared at it for a moment, and then turned her attention to his face.

“Let’s go back,” he said softly. His heart thudded wildly, hoping against all hope that she wouldn’t turn him down.

“Okay,” she said with a small smile, taking his hand. A bubble of something, some sort of happy emotion, rose in his chest as they walked back. Ginny pulled him to a stop, though, and looked at him seriously, making him feel somehow inadequate. 

“Harry, I,” she fumbled again. “You see…I didn’t want…and he said that he cared for me…oh bollocks.”

Harry, still trying to understand her words, was caught completely off guard when she reached up, grabbed his head, and pulled it down to hers. When her lips touched his, it was a reunion of two rights that had been apart for much too long.

Ginny curled her arms around his neck as he reached around her tiny waist. The bubble of happy emotion burst in his chest. He held her tight, afraid that he would lose her again as he kissed her senseless. She leaned into him weakly as he moved his mouth over hers and licked her lips. She allowed him entry and that first slide of tongue was exquisite. 

“Harry and Aunt Ginny are KISSING!”

They broke apart and looked over to find Hermione, Ron, Jacob, and Oscar watching them in shock, though Oscar admittedly looked less shocked than the others.

“Um,” Harry said intelligently.

“Ah,” Ginny replied. There was an awkward silence that felt to Harry as if it lasted for eons.

“Lunch is ready,” Hermione said brightly, snapping out of shock quickly and grinning. Ron still looked like he’d just walked in on something either gross or terrifying. Or both. 

“Right. Lunch. ‘Kay.” Harry couldn’t seem to speak. 

They went back up to the house, Ron and Hermione silent, while Jacob was firing off questions. Why were you kissing? Why did you stick your tongue in her mouth? Why does Oscar smell bad?

Harry only smiled and looked at Ginny, who smiled back and squeezed his hand. 


End file.
